Los Sawada
by Kurobane Yui
Summary: Semi AU. Out of Character. Una idea de como seria si tu fueras la hermana menor de Tsuna y Giotto/Ieyasu Sawada.


_**LOS SAWADA.**_

 **-Diálogos.-** dijo...  
(T/N)=Tu Nombre.  
(C/O)=Color de Ojos.  
(C/F)=Color Favorito.

 _ **Nota importante:**_

 _ **Si alguien se confunde con el nombre de "Ieyasu", bueno ese es Giotto, como me acorde que ese fue el nombre que tuvo cuando se fue a Japón, decidí ponerlo como Ieyasu por que bueno, casi nunca toman en cuenta ese nombre. Otra cosa es que aquí Tsuna es un año mayor que la lectora, Ieyasu es 4 años mayor que Tsuna lo que nos deja así:**_

 **Tsuna: 16 años.**  
 **Ieyasu/Giotto: 20 años.**  
 **Tú / (T/N): 15 años.**

 _ **Por último, la maldición de los arcobalenos no existe en esta historia, la Vongola y lo demás de la mafia es igual que en la serie y el manga, Reborn es el tutor de Tsuna e Ieyasu, Tsuna será el Décimo capo e Ieyasu el sig. jefe de CEDEF.**_

 ** _Los personajes del mundo de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no son mios, yo solo los tome prestados sin fines de lucro, solo por diversion y entretenimiento saludable(¿?). Puede que haya un poco de OoC._**

 _ **¡Disfruten la lectura!.**_

* * *

 _Los Sawada._

* * *

Era una mañana común y corriente en la residencia de los Sawada, una linda y unida familia compuesta por cinco integrantes, Iemitsu, el padre, un hombre de cabellos rubios cortos y ojos cafés, honrado, trabajador y muy cariñoso con sus tres hijos (muy sobreprotector con su única hija), Nana, la madre, una gran mujer de cabellos y ojos castaños, cariñosa, algo despistada, alegre y algo despreocupada, ama por sobre todas las cosas a su adorada familia, la cual es su mayor tesoro. Ieyasu, el hijo mayor, un joven de cabellos rubios al igual que su padre y ojos claros (herencia de su abuelo), educado, valiente, algo torpe pero un gran hijo, Tsunayoshi, el hijo mediano, tierno, torpe, inocente en muchos aspectos, tímido, es amado por su familia y protegido por su hermano mayor y su padre, y por ultimo pero no menos importante, (T/N), la hija menor, una joven de cabellos castaños y ojos (C/O) (herencia de su abuela), despistada, alegre, enérgica, tierna, hábil, valiente, deportista e inteligente.

En fin, ya era de mañana y en la residencia Sawada los mayores ya estaban despiertos, Nana preparaba el desayuno tarareando felizmente una canción sin nombre mientras su marido, Iemitsu, preparaba sus cosas para su trabajo, al poco tiempo después Nana termino el desayuno y le sirvió a su esposo, quien ya se encontraba sentado en la mesa con una sonrisa, ella le devolvió la sonrosa para acto seguido ir a despertar a sus tres queridos hijos. Subió las escaleras de su acogedora casa y paro frete a una puerta de color blanco con algunos posters de bandas musicales, toco tres veces y entro sin esperar respuesta sabiendo que su hijo mayor seguiría dormido, nada más abrir la puerta se encontró con la vista de todas las mañanas, su rubio hijo mayor enredado entre las sábanas blancas de su habitación.

 **-Ara, Ieyasu, es hora de despertar, anda que llegaras tarde si no te despiertas.-** hablo sonriente Nana mientras le arrebataba las sabanas al joven rubio, quien gruño disgustado y se tapó la cara con su almohada.

 **-Cinco minutos más mamá...-** murmuro Ieyasu somnoliento mientras apretaba su almohada contra su rostro intentando, en vano, volver a conciliar su sueño.

Nana negó sonriendo con ternura ante tal acto de su hijo mayor, luego suspiro con una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa.

 **-¡Vaya, había olvidado que Rokudo-kun vendría a recoger a mi pequeña!.-** exclamo "inocentemente" la mujer castaña mirando de reojo como su hijo dejaba de apretar la almohada entre sus manos.

 **-Ahora mismo bajo madre, tengo que hablar con (T/N) sobre sus amistades.-** hablo un serio Ieyasu mientras se levantaba y se ponía a arreglarse rápidamente, provocando en Nana una risilla.

Nana ya sabía cómo eran de celosos y sobreprotectores sus dos hijos y su padre con respecto a su pequeña hija. Con una sonrisa de lado a lado se dirigió a la habitación de su hijo mediano, Tsunayoshi, se paró frente a una puerta de color caoba y toco dos veces seguida de un _**"¡Tsu-kun hora de levantarse!."**_ , entro y lo primero que hiso fue negar con la cabeza ante el desorden de su hijo, quien se encontraba acostado en su cama tapado hasta la cabeza hecho bolita mientras soltaba unos gruñidos de disgusto por la luz solar que entraba por la ventana. Nana suspiro y sonrió ante tal escena, Tsunayoshi siempre ha sido de sueño pesado por lo que a veces es difícil levantarle en las mañanas.

El chico se removió entre las sabanas y volvió a gruñir, Nana suspiro y tomando las sabanas de un extremo las jalo provocando que su querido hijo cayera al suelo asustado. La señora Sawada solo negó otra vez con la cabeza sonriendo y fue a donde se encontraba su hijo sobándose la frente por el golpe (cayo de cara), ella solo le sonrió y le beso la frente diciéndole: _**"Buenos días dormilón, apúrate o llegaras tarde."**_ , tras decir eso Tsunayoshi soltó un gritito agudo y se fue corriendo al baño a alistarse.

Nana suspiro y sonriendo fue a despertar a la más pequeña de la casa, por así decirlo, salió del cuarto de su hijo mediano y paro frente a una puerta de color (C/F) con dibujos a mano y en letras grandes el nombre de su hija _"Sawada (T/N)." ,_ y a los lados del nombre dos pequeñas huellas de manos se mostraban en color blanco. La mujer castaña sonrió con ternura al ver esas pequeñas manitas, toco tres veces la puerta y cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta escucho un _**"¡Ya voy, espera un momento!."**_ , solo para después ver como su hija menor abría la puerta con una sonrisa en su cara.

 **-¡Buenos días mamma!.-** exclamo alegre la castaña menor mientras le daba un cariñoso abrazo a su madre quien rió divertida.

 **-¡Buenos días mi niña!, ¿a qué se debe esta alegría que tienes?.-** pregunto alegre Nana mientras besaba la mejilla de su hija, quien rio bajito.

 **-¡Hoy abren un nuevo parque de diversiones y Tsuna-nii y Onii-chan me dijeron que me llevarían después de clases!.-** exclamo sonriente (T/N) mientras bajaba junto a su madre a la sala viendo ya a sus hermanos cambiados y desayunando tranquilos.

 **-Bueno mis hermosas señoritas, me tengo que ir a trabajar, deséenme un buen día.-** hablo Iemitsu mientras agarraba sus cosas y se iba a la puerta siendo despedido con una sonrisa por parte de su mujer y su hija.

 **-¡Que te vaya bien!.-** hablaron las dos castañas al mismo, solo para después reír e ir al comedor a desayunar.

El desayuno paso entre animadas charlas que venían desde recuerdo felices de la infancia de los dos hijos mayores hasta la idea de que estaban creciendo y que pronto (T/N) tendría novio.

 **-¡(T/N)-chan no tendrá novio hasta que cumpla 40!.-** gritaron los dos hermanos de la mencionada haciendo que ella inflara los cachetes en un adorable puchero y su madre riera.

 **-¡Oh ahora que recuerdo!, (T/N)-chan, ¿quedaste con alguien para caminar junto a ti a la escuela?.-** pregunto Ieyasu mirando fijamente a su hermanita, quien le mantuvo la mirada sonriente.

 **-No, no quede con nadie Onii-chan.-** respondió sonriente, su hermano rubio suspiro aliviado solo para después mirar a su madre, quien solo volvió a reír.

Al terminar el desayuno, Tsuna, Ieyasu y (T/N) tomaron sus cosas, se despidieron de Nana, quien sonriente les beso la mejilla a cada uno de sus tesoros y se fueron. En el camino se encontraron con los hermanos Gokudera G y Hayato y los primos Yamamoto Takeshi y Ugetsu Asari, los amigos de Tsuna e Ieyasu.

 **-¡Buenos días hermanos Gokudera, Takeshi y Asari-san!.-** saludo sonriente (T/N), los nombrados le devolvieron el saludo a su manera.

 **-Buenos días hermana del décimo.**

 **-Buenas niña.**

 **-Hola (T/N)-chan**

 **-Muy buenos días Sawada-chan.**

Después de los saludos retomaron su camino entre risas y platicas animadas (además de algunos insultos del Gokudera menor hacia Yamamoto, lo normal), al llegar a la entrada de la preparatoria Namimori, Ieyasu, G y Asari se despidieron de los demás para irse a su universidad a una cuadras de la prepa de los más chicos. La castaña se despidió de su hermano dándole un beso en la mejilla y sonriéndole deseándole un buen día, cuando los mayores se fueron, los demás entraron a sus salones, (T/N) se despidió de Tsuna ya que ella es un año menor que su hermano y por ende no puede ir a su misma clase, el castaño igual se despidió de ella acordando verse en el almuerzo en la azotea, a lo que ella sonriente acepto.

Pasadas las clases entre trabajos, actividades, tareas y participaciones llego la hora del almuerzo, la joven castaña salió de su aula con una sonrisa y camino con rumbo a la azotea. Mientras caminaba algunos alumnos la veían pasar con una sonrisa, otros murmuraban cosas de ella y muchos la saludaban a lo que ella les devolvía el saludo sonriente, al llegar a la escalera que da a la azotea (T/N) se encontró con el tutor de sus hermanos y maestro de matemáticas de la preparatoria, Reborn.

 **-Chaoss (T/N), ¿dónde está tu** _ **Dame-hermano**_ **?.-** hablo el azabache mirando de reojo a la castaña, quien le sonrió.

 **-Buenas Reborn-sensei, Tsuna-nii está en la azotea, voy con él en este momento.-** respondió ella mientras retomaba su camino y salía a la azotea.

Lo primero que vio nada más abrir la puerta fueron Lambo e I-pin, quienes entraron corriendo a las escaleras "jugando", reíste bajito para después voltear a ver a tu hermano y a sus amigos. Les sonreíste y sacaste tu almuerzo y comenzaste a comer junto a ellos bajo la mirada de Reborn.

* * *

 _Por otro lado_

* * *

Ieyasu también se encontraba en su hora de almuerzo, él se encontraba en la cafetería junto a sus amigos comiendo el almuerzo que su madre le preparo. Hablaban de temas triviales hasta que Daemon Spade, unos de sus amigos, menciono el tema 'tabú' en presencia de Ieyasu. Su hermana.

 **-Mukuro me ha contado que tu hermanita es muy linda** _ **Primo,**_ **¿cuándo podrás presentárnosla a los demás?.-** menciono el de cabellos azulados con una sonrisa burlona, él sabía bien como se ponía el rubio cuando hablaban así de su hermanita.

Ieyasu solo lo miro molesto **-Dile a tu hermano que se aleje de mi (T/N).-** dijo molesto el de ojos claros mirando fijamente a Daemon, quien solo soltó su típica risilla.

 **-Ya, ya, vamos a calmarnos chicos, Daemon, sabes que a Ieyasu no le gusta hablar de esos temas.-** hablo tranquilo Asari, tratando de relajarlos.

 **-Tsk, es obvio que este estúpido lo hace aposta idiota de la flauta.-** menciono G malhumorado.

 **-Cállate perrito.**

 **-¡Vete al diablo cabeza de melón!.**

 **-¡¿A quién mierda le dices así perro faldero?!.**

 **-¡Vamos a calmarnos AL LIMITE!.**

 **-¡Me vas a dejar sordo estúpido boxeador!.**

Y así fue como empezó una pelea en la cafetería de la universidad, primero solo fue una pelea de insultos pero pronto paso a una guerra de comida debido a que en un arranque de enojo Lampo, quien estaba descansando se molestó y le lanzo comida a G, quien lo esquivo y le llego a Ieyasu, quien molesto y harto por la actitud de sus amigos, lanzo comida igualmente hacia Lampo, quien se agacho y el "proyectil de comida" llego a la cara de Daemon. Tan grande fue el alboroto que para detenerlo tuve que ir Alaude, el prefecto de la universidad, para detener el alboroto que los "herbívoros" causaron en su territorio.

* * *

 _Regresando a Nami-chuu._

* * *

 **-¡Acchú!.-** estornudo (T/N) en medio de clases, logrando que el profesor le llamara la atención, **-Disculpe.-** se disculpó avergonzada.

El profesor siguió con la clase normalmente después de eso, mientras que la castaña solo tenía un pensamiento en su cabeza _"¿Quién habrá hablado de mí en estos momentos?."_ ese fue el pensamiento de la joven Sawada.

Al término de las clases los alumnos guardaban sus cosas dispuestos a irse a sus casas, (T/N) no era la excepción, solo que ella no iría directamente a su casa, sino que iría con sus hermanos al parque de diversiones. Cuando tuvo todo guardado sonrió y se encamino a la salida, pero cuando iba cerca de la salida un joven de aproximadamente su edad la intercepto en un pasillo, ella extrañada le pregunto:

 **-¿Necesitas algo?.-** pregunto la oji-(C/O), el chico asintió e hiso una reverencia frente a ella.

 **-¡Me gustas Sawada-chan!, ¡por favor sal conmigo!.-** exclamo el chico ese dejando perpleja a la Sawada, quien solo suspiro.

 **-Lo siento mucho, pero...-** no pudo mi terminar la frase ya que sintió como alguien la abrazaba posesivamente y miraba mal al pobre chico **-¿Tsuna-nii?...**

 **-Mi hermanita no saldrá contigo ni con nadie sin mi permiso, y yo no quiero eso.-** sentencio Tsuna mirando amenazador al chico, quien asintió y se fue corriendo.

Reíste por la actitud de tu hermano, saliste del plantel junto a él y en la salida se encontraron Ieyasu, quien los esperaba sonriente. Después de aquel suceso tomaron rumbo al parque de diversiones entre risas y platicas amenas, como te agradaba estar así con tus sobreprotectores hermanos.

 _"A pesar de ser tan sobreprotectores y celosos, son muy buenos hermanos, ¡no sé qué haría sin ellos!."_ pensaste mirando con una sonrisa a tus hermanos, quienes al ver tu sonrisa igual sonrieron para ti.

* * *

Bueno, sinceramente no me convence del todo este OS pero creo de igual forma lo queria compartir aqui, no tiene mucho sentido que digamos...

Por cierto, cabe destacar que este OS es de sacado de mi cuenta en Wattpad, en donde esta juntos a otros One-Shots que tengo escritos ahi, asi que en resumen, no lo esto plagiando, solo lo estoy compartiendo en esta pagina tambien.

Gracias por leer esto.

 _Kurobane fuera._


End file.
